No More Move
by thisisica
Summary: Sehun memiliki lima hyung yang terobsesi berlebihan padanya. Well, itu mengerikan tapi mengasyikan juga baginya / All x Sehun - Kaihun Krishun Hanhun Taohun Chanhun lol


**No More Move**

* * *

**Oh Se Hun**

**Kim Jong In , Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han, Park Chan Yeol, Huang Zi Tao & Zhang Yi Xing**

**EXO members**

**.**

**happy reading **

* * *

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam tiga puluh menit ini Jongin meneguk ludahnya. Ia sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang merinding sambil bergumam "astaga.. astaga .."

Disamping Jongin, berdiri empat makhluk tinggi berjenis kelamin yang sama dengannya. Dan tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, empat pemuda itu berkali-kali menelan saliva dengan berat dan berdesis "lihat itu… aku tak kuat.."

"mana tahan…"

"shake it up shake it up.."

"…"

"hyung… dia bergoyang.."

"….."

" YA TUHAN! ASDFGH-"

Kris langsung membekap mulut Luhan saat laki-laki asal China itu mulai menjerit heboh. Luhan segera meronta seperti cacing kepanasan untuk melepas tangan Kris. Sementara Jongin, Tao dan Chanyeol hanya memandang malas pada tingkah dua hyung tertua mereka itu.

Dengan usaha keras Luhan akhirnya bisa melepas bekapan erat Kris lalu berdesis kejam "sialan kau Kris Wu! Tangan besarmu itu bau!"

"bau apa memangnya?"

"entahlah. Baunya busuk."

Kris terkekeh "makannya jangan berteriak seperti perempuan. Kau mau kita ketahuan Sehun hah?"

"tapi jangan mem-"

"sssst jangan berisik!" Jongin menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut. Dengan segera Luhan langsung berhenti bicara. Kris langsung mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dan Chanyeol masih memerhatikan objek yang tengah mereka amati dengan tenang. Tao? Dia santai saja sambil mengorek hidungnya , serasa di sauna.

Kelima pemuda itu mulai kembali memusatkan pandangan mereka kearah Sehun yang tengah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi lewat atap yang bolong.

Hell..

Katakanlah mereka sedang mengintip Sehun.

Lima laki-laki itu memang memiliki obsesi aneh pada anggota termuda di grup mereka , Oh Sehun. Dimana pun Sehun berada, mereka akan selalu mengikuti. Apapun yang Sehun lakukan, mereka akan mengikuti melakukannya. Sehun makan, mereka akan ikut makan. Sehun tidur, mereka juga tidur. Sehun bermain, mereka ikut bermain. Sehun mandi? Mereka mengintipnya.

Pada awalnya, jika Sehun mandi , Kris, Luhan, Jongin, Tao dan Chanyeol hanya akan berdiam diri di ruang tengah menunggu. Tapi entah kebetulan atau memang sudah berniat mencari, Jongin menemukan lubang cukup besar di atap kamar mandi. Dan dengan ide kotor nan briliannya, ia menggunakan lubang di atap itu sebagai media penghubung antara matanya dan Sehun (saat mandi).

Lubangnya tidak kecil tapi tidak terlalu besar juga. Posisinya terhalang oleh plastik bening yang sengaja Kris pasang disana agar tak ada yang menyadari akan hadirnya lubang menganga itu. Sudah satu bulan ini lubang keramat itu telah menjadi sahabat karib mereka jika ingin melihat Sehun mandi. Walaupun mereka harus memanjat dulu ke loteng yang kotor dan berdesak-desakkan berlima disana, itu tak menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Karena bayarannya adalah melihat tubuh telanjang Sehun yang basah saat mandi. Uwww… super sekali.

Hari ini hari minggu. Dan kebetulan hari minggu kali ini adalah hari libur untuk exo. Semua membernya akan mengisi waktu luang masing-masing.

Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk pergi keluar bersama karena tidak tahan akan kebisingan di dorm mereka_. Huh_, _bilang saja mau jalan-jalan berdu_a, kata Chanyeol dengki.

Yixing masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Minseok dan Jongdae memutuskan untuk bermain bola di lapangan yang berjarak tak jauh dari lokasi mereka sekarang. Sementara Baekhyun memutuskan untuk jadi penonton saja. Ia sedang malas berkeringat. Lagipula, Baekkie yang satu ini sedang dalam masa peremajaan kulit putih indah miliknya.

Keadaan dorm yang sepi nan sunyi senyap itulah yang membuat kegiatan rutin Jongin,Kris, Luhan, Tao dan Chanyeol berlangsung khidmat. Bahkan sang objek, Sehun, tampaknya tak sadar jika ada lima pasang mata yang tengah asyik menontonnya mandi dari atas sana.

"mau?" tawar Jongin sambil menyodorkan sebungkus keripik kentang.

Luhan yang wajahnya agak gelap karena tertutup oleh badan Kris bertanya heran "kau bawa cemilan kesini? Ke atap?"

Jongin mengangguk ceria "tentu saja! Ini kan kegiatan mengintip yang mengasyikan. Jadi sekalian saja aku bawa cemilan supaya semakin seru. Ayo hyung dicoba dulu! Ini enak lhoo.."

Kepala kris menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Jongin. Memangnya ia pikir mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan apa? Nonton film di bioskop?

"sekalian saja kau bawa soda dan popcorn." Usul chanyeol iseng

Jongin mengangguk patuh. "oke hyung. Besok ya?"

E

.

X

.

O

.

.

.

Handuk basah pun menjadi sasaran pandangan mesum Jongin dan Kris saat Sehun menggunakan benda itu untuk mengusap rambutnya yang setengah mengering. Kebetulan mereka sedang duduk-duduk bergembira di ruang tengah sambil menonton drama romantis penuh air mata kegemaran Kris.

"enaknya jadi handuk.."

"bisa mengusap rambut Sehun.."

Kris melirik sekilas pada Jongin "bagaimana kalau kita menyamar jadi handuk?"

"ya boleh.. Aku handuk biru , kau handuk kuning, Chanyeol hyung merah, Tao handuk hijau, lalu Luhan hyung jadi handuk pink."

"kau kira kita ini power ranger." Tao menggerutu sambil lewat menuju kamarnya.

Gumaman Kris dan Jongin itu membuat Yixing, yang juga sedang berada di ruang tv , melempar kulit kacang sambil menggerutu "ini masih pagi! Jangan memperlihatkan kebodohan kalian di pagi hari! Membuat polusi otak tahu!"

Sehun tertawa. ia hanya menertawakan Yixing yang melempar kulit kacang pada Kris. Untungnya, ia tak mendengar ide liar dan penuh kontroversi Kris pada Jongin perihal menyamar menjadi handuk itu.

"Hyung. Dari pada kacangnya di lempar seperti itu, lebih baik untukku saja!" Sehun memekik lalu berlari dan pindah posisi menjadi duduk di sebelah Yixing.

"baiklah. Ini untukmu" Yixing dengan senyum lembutnya menyodorkan setoples kacang pada Sehun yang menatapnya penuh terima kasih. "wah, hyung baik sekali. Aku memang lapar. Kyungsoo hyung sedang keluar, aku jadi tidak bisa makan sampai ia pulang"

"OH ! SEHUNNIE LAPAR YA?"

Luhan mendadak muncul dari kamarnya. Wajah imut itu tampak bersemangat saat sang maknae mengeluh lapar.

"iya hyung.."

"Aku akan masak untukmu! Tunggu ya!" Luhan lalu pergi secepat kilat diiringi tatapan benci dari Kris dan Jongin.

"dia mau menarik perhatian Sehun?" Tanya Kris sambil berbisik.

Jongin mengangguk "benar hyung. Dia sepertinya mulai mengabaikan motto _Sehun itu milik kita bersama_. Luhan hyung pasti berencana untuk menarik perhatian Sehun agar mereka bisa jadian."

Kris menggeleng keras "OOOOH tidak bisa! Dasar Luhan busuk !"

"…"

Lalu pandangan dua laki-laki paranoid ini bertemu dengan penuh kesengitan. Tak sampai tiga detik mereka langsung berlari menyusul Luhan ke dapur sambil berteriak-teriak heboh "AKU YANG AKAN MASAK PALING ENAK UNTUK SEHUNNIE !"

"TIDAK ! AKU YANG MASAK PALING ENAK/!"

Yixing mendengus melihat kelakuan rekan-rekannya di exo. Ia jadi merasa sebagai laki-laki paling waras di sini. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bengong sambil tetap mengunyah kacang.

"mereka tergila-gila padamu, Sehun"

Si bungsu terkekeh geli "mereka hanya sayang terlalu berlebihan padaku karena aku maknae"

"ya, terserahlah." Yixing mengangkat bahu dan beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Tao, tempat si mata panda dan si jangkung Chanyeol sedang bermain playstation berdua.

"Hoy bocah-bocah mesum! Kalian tidak ikut kompetisi memasak seperti yang lain?" sapanya dengan kepala melongok ke dalam. Ia bisa melihat dua makhluk tinggi besar itu tengah duduk menghadap tv dengan mulut terbuka dan mata terfokus pada permainan.

Chanyeol segera mem-pause gamenya. "aku bukan chef juna"

Tao mengangguk setuju dengan wajah penuh motivasi "gege pikir kami ini Kyungsoo si tukang masak ?"

"emmm.. kalau kompetisi memasak untuk mengambil hati Sehun?" Yixing mengangkat alisnya naik turun seraya menyeringai.

Mulut Chanyeol dan Tao menganga lebar . hingga Yixing khawatir ada binatang sejenis komodo masuk ke dalam gua bau naga tersebut.

"SERIUS HYUNG?"

Kepala Yixing yang mengangguk telah menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua. Sehingga dua pemuda bongsor tersebut segera berlari cepat ke dapur yang membuat keadaan surga milik Kyungsoo itu semakin ricuh.

"kalian kenapa tidak memberi tahu kami kalau mengadakan lomba memasak? Sialan !" maki Tao saat melihat Luhan asyik menggoreng telur mata sapinya yang hampir jadi. Lalu Jongin dan Kris yang sedang adu jambak dan adu mulut karena berebut kompor duluan.

"ini diskriminasi! Kalian mau merebut hati Sehun tanpa mengajak kami! Dasar picik!" Chanyeol juga memaki kemudian ikut nimbrung adu jambak di tengah-tengah Kris dan Jongin. Ugh threesome!

"awww sakit! Jongin negro bedebah!"

"jangan tarik resletingku! Bule mesum tukang dandan!"

"hyaaaat rasakan ini raksasa Park!"

"dziggg"

"Arrrrghhh!"

"pantatkuu!"

.

.

.

* * *

potong ah hahaha

tbc apa end?ya terserah kamu yang baca. aku mah liat sikon aja wkwk

**ini cuma ff yang timbul akibat kena wb buat ****_the best damn thing_****. Ada yang mau memberi pencerahan? **

**dan adore you.. gue ngeri juga sama siders ff itu. jadi males -_-**

ok , boleh banget nih kamu buat kasih reviewnya di ff ini kkk~

ditungguin loh sama aku


End file.
